Kissing in the Rain
by SiriusBalisticPretzels
Summary: <html><head></head>"Fuji I'm sor—" Tezuka never got to finish his apology. Fuji had pressed his lips firmly against Tezuka's mouth. -TezukaXFuji R&R</html>


**Hey everyone it's Pretzel!**

**This is my first Yaoi...reading/writing**

**It is for my two very good friends who gave me help and suggestions on my first fanfic, they are both super Yaoi fans so this is my thanks to them!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis **

**(Setting is the Tennis court by the train station where Ryoma and Tezuka have their match)**

**(Pairing TezukaXFuji)**

* * *

><p>Darkness cloaked the court and all was silent except for the rumbling of a late night train and the consistent pop of a ball hitting a racket then skidding over the gravely surface on the other side. Occasionally the jingling of the chain link fence could be heard when a ball would strike it. The late night headlights flickered on providing a dim glimmer of light over the darkened court. Tezuka Kunimitsu was kneeling with his good arm extended keeping his exhausted body from face planting into the unforgiving body.<p>

He stayed in this position for a moment before slowly rising up on his numb legs. He moved towards his bag that lay quiescent on the side lines. A water bottle, with a thin layer of condensation coating the outside, was pulled from the bag and the cap hastily discarded. Tezuka felt a wave of vertigo wash over him causing him to stumble backwards till his body came in contact with the barrier surrounding the court.

He body leaned against the bumpy wire, a constant pain beating trough his left shoulder making Tezuka wince involuntarily. After he capped the water bottle he wearily let it slip from his grasp and crunch against the rough ground. He gradually shifted his weight off the fence, whipping off a layer of sweat that had gathered above his brow while training. He raked a hand through his damp hair and walked back onto the court to retrieve the scattered neon balls making his way back to his discarded racket.

He remained oblivious to the pair of icy blue eyes that were watching his actions carefully. Again Tezuka began serving to the vacant side of the court. He paused gripping his searing shoulder. The racket clattered to the ground unceremoniously. The blue eyes watching nearby widened slightly at the scene.

The cool wind whipped around Tezuka, chilling his overheated skin. Tezuka closed his eyes turning his head towards the twinkling sky. He could feel a slight mist float through the night air, most like foreshadowing an impending rain shower.

The pair of blue eyes turned up regarding the sky with minor interest before reverting back to Tezuka, the figure fidgeted for a moment before walking onto the court. "Tezuka," the figure said alerting the tennis captain to his presence.

Tezuka's eyes snapped open and he turned his gaze to the mystery speaker, "Fuji, why are you here?"

Fuji smiled in Tezuka's direction, but it didn't reach his eyes, "You're mom called me wanted to know if I knew where you were said that you didn't come home from school." Fuji diverted his gaze to the empty side of the court where the balls were littering the ground, the fake smile slipped from his face, "I told I might know where you were."

Tezuka felt his chest twist painfully at Fuji's sad expression; he became slightly aware of the drizzle that had begun to dust their skin, "Why? Why do you insist on pushing yourself so far?" Fuji demanded, water began to gather in his eyes.

Tezuka frowned turning his his head to avert Fuji's tearful gaze, "I thought we had a promise. I though you promised that we would play a serious game once your arm was healed. How are you going to get better when you keep you're promise if you keep getting yourself hurt like this? Or do you just not care anymore?" Fuji yelled Tezuka snapped his head back to Fuji who now had tears streaming down his face.

Tezuka was semi aware that the drizzle had now increased to a light rain, but he didn't care, "You know that's not true."

Tears rolled down his cheeks mixing with the rain that fell on his face, "Then why do you continue to hurt yourself like this!" Fuji sloppily whipped the tears and rain from his face with the back of his hand.

One of the lights that illuminated the court began to flicker, "The team needs a captain who can lead them to nationals. I can't be slacking of now." Tezuka replied with a mild edge to his voice.

"I need you! You're my best friend and I –"the tennis prodigy caught his words and paused for only a moment, "I don't know what I would do if…if you become even more injured then you already…" Fuji spoke softly.

The light finally flickered for the last time and died out, adding additional darkness to the court. "Fuji—"

"Don't," Fuji held up his hand, "You can't understand how I'm feeling right now so please, just don't." He interrupted dropping his vibrant blue eyes to the wet ground.

"You're my close friend as well, I am sorry for needlessly worrying you Fuji."

Fuji laughed bitterly, "Needlessly, huh?" he muttered as the rain picked up again. He turned his closed eyes to the sky letting the rain wash across his face.

"You don't understand anything at all do you?" Fuji inquired quietly.

Tezuka watched Fuji silently as the rain rolled down his face and dripped off the ends of his hair. It became difficult for Tezuka to see because of the rain coating his glasses. He took them off gently sliding them into his damp shorts pocket. "What do you mean by that?"

Fuji turned his sharp gaze to Tezuka, once more his gaze was blurred by salty tears threatening to pool over, "I care about you!" he yelled, "I care about you so much that it hurts! Yet you go around making your injuries worse. When you get hurt I feel like I do to!" he screamed clutching his chest at the exclamation.

"Fuji I'm sor—" Tezuka never got to finish his apology. Fuji had pressed his lips firmly against Tezuka's mouth.

Tezuka stood frozen in the cold rain. The kiss ended as soon as it had began. Lightning flashed through the sky illuminated Fuji and Tezuka's faces in the ghostly light.

"I should be the one to apologize not you," Fuji breathed against Tezuka's ear, "but I won't because I don't regret what I just did." With that Fuji turned and began to walk away, but was stopped when Tezuka's hand shot out grabbing Fuji by the wrist and pulling him into his chest.

"I don't want you to apologize either," Tezuka whisper just enough to be heard over the beating rain. Tezuka pressed his lips against Fuji's. Fuji remained still for a moment before leaning into the kiss and tangling his hands in Tezuka's wet hair. Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist pulling him closer than before. The rain began pouring down from the dark sky and thunder crashed through the night.

Neither seemed to notice the inconvenient weather as they remained entwined their clothes clinging to their bodies. After a while they pulled apart staring into each others eyes as the rain accosted the ground as well as their drenched bodies.

"I…I love you," Fuji confessed just loud enough to be heard over the rain.

Tezuka pulled Fuji into his chest sharing his remaining warmth with the embarrassed prodigy. "Me too," he felt Fuji smile into his shoulder.

Comforting silence ensued as the as he rain beat on the ground.

"Ah…Ah…AHCHOO!" Fuji sneezed.

Tezuka laughed quietly so Fuji only felt his chest vibrate, "We should probably get out of the rain."

Fuji was now laughing, "We _probably _should have along time ago." Tezuka laughed loudly, "You're mom has probably died from worry by now."

"I won't doubt it," Tezuka agreed as he picked up his racket placing it in his soggy bag.

He grabbed Fuji's outstretched hand and Fuji began to run through the rain and the darkness dragging Tezuka behind him. They sprinted through the rain all the way back to Tezuka's house.

"I'll see you around," Fuji teased.

Tezuka smiled, "Yeah I see you around for sure," he bent down and chastely kissed him on the lips before turning and heading into his house.

Fuji stood motionless for a minute before the reality of his situation clicked in his brain and he felt a rush of cold spread through to his very core. He turned and sprinted home hank a higher power for his intense tennis training that allowed him to run all the way home in his water logged clothing.

After being fussed over by his mother Fuji retired to his bed thankful for the warmth that flooded through him. He ran through the recent events in his head smiling as he slipped into a peaceful repose.

**The Next Day**

"Ne Oishi where are Tezuka and Fuji Nya?"

Said Seigaku tennis member glance up from the clipboard he had been holding, "Coach Ryuzaki said that neither of them would be coming today…something about a cold…" Oishi trailed of thoughtfully.

"There was a pretty harsh storm last night, perhaps they got stuck in it." The data player theorized.

"Together?" Power player/sushi maker questioned.

"SSSS…." Hissed Mr. Bandana.

"Perhaps they were _kissing _in the rain," the other power player/ jokester teased light heartedly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

"You all still have a ways to go."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know your thoughts, anonymous reviewers are allowed however flames are not...**

**Till next time :p**


End file.
